


[1x3]无尽之海

by oitekebori



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 杰尔马黑道设定, 现pa, 骨科乱伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 谁让他到现在都没有学会游泳。
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[1x3]无尽之海

《无尽之海》  
文斯莫克1x3  
现pa，杰尔马黑道设定

来自星星的梗！不，是来自猩猩> <  
一篇被我的文笔毁掉的好梗

-  
在他很小的时候就已经有了濒临死亡的经历。  
六岁那年伊治，尼治和勇治将他推进了海里，大笑着看他渐渐沉下去，直到父亲的手下发现并将他救起。他差点就死了，又因为窒息和重感冒昏睡了一个星期，醒来听说他的三个兄弟没有受到任何惩罚。

他还记得当时的感受，冰冷的海水包裹着他的全身，亲吻着他的皮肤，将他小小的身体带入更深的深处。他感觉好冷，好疼，好模糊，无法思考，他徒劳的蹬动双腿又无力地垂下，睁开眼睛看着海面处模糊的光亮越来越暗。

“谁让他到现在都没有学会游泳。”这是他醒来听见父亲说的第一句话。

-

而现在的感觉和那时是那样的相似。  
冷是因为失血过多，疼是因为那把已经被他拔下来扔掉的三棱刀，模糊是因为……也许是因为血糊住了他的眼睛，也许是因为他已经快不行了。  
他踉跄的走着，这条走廊那样的长仿佛永远走不到尽头，他几乎已经感受不到自己麻木的四肢，就像被海水包裹着那样沉重。

他终于推开了那扇门，门把手上留下了血手印。  
看不太清了，他强撑着自己尽量平稳的走进房间而不至于摇晃得太厉害，他看着沙发上那个红色的身影走了过去，从怀里掏出那个有些染血的信封。

“没想到你真的在我睡之前回来了。”  
伊治的声音。房间的主人，他就坐在自己面前，拿着一本书，像是一个优雅的王者。

“真无趣，我已经开始想你迟到的话要怎么惩罚你了。”  
腹部的伤口似乎在温暖的地方疼得更加严重，薄薄的信封像是有千斤重，山治将信封放在伊治面前的桌子上，黑暗在侵蚀他的视野，他只能看到一只手嫌恶的拿起了这个信封。

“弄得真够脏的。”  
我已经够脏了，山治想。让我去洗个澡吧，或者，不，直接让我去睡吧。

海水在上涌，温暖的灯光和火光被吞噬，冰冷的液体灌入山治的口鼻。他瞪大眼睛看着坐在沙发上的人嘴巴一张一合像是说了什么，却没有听清，他不想不作回答，因为那意味着更大的惩罚，但是他也说不出话，像是被扼住了喉咙。  
直到头皮传来的疼痛让他发出沙哑的惊叫。  
膝盖立刻背叛了他，他顺势就跪了下来，双手撑着地面才有了不在水中的实感。伊治已经站了起来，揪着他的头发强迫他抬起头，俯视着他，“我在和你说话。”

“……我没受伤。”  
喉咙像是干裂开了，天花板的灯光让山治想流泪，伊治的脸背着光浓重的阴影让他看起来像是幻化成人形的魔鬼。

真是个废物。  
你还有什么用？  
失败品。  
耻辱。

受伤从来不会得到体谅和照顾，只会得到辱骂和责罚。

谁让他到现在还没学会游泳呢？

“我没受伤，血是别人的。”  
山治尽量稳定自己的声线，由于被迫仰着头微张着嘴。伊治看起来狐疑了一秒，然后嘴角就扯出一个让山治不寒而栗的笑意。

“好，那么……”  
抓着自己头发的手松开了，山治垂下头，伊治走到了一旁。

“去洗个澡了，你太脏了——”  
太好了。山治差点笑出来，终于结束了。他撑着手臂艰难的站起身，忍着拉扯到伤口的疼痛导致的颤抖，向门的方向走去。

“——洗干净后回来。”  
山治愣在原地。

他慢慢转过身看着伊治，伊治已经开始脱衣服，他摘下领带，又摘下一直别在腰间的手枪放在桌子上，又脱掉了衬衫露出精壮的上身。  
“我已经——我已经很好的完成任务了……”山治颤抖着说。

“但是你弄脏了我的玩具，废物。”伊治走了过来，笑着捏住他的脸。  
“这具身体是我的，不是你的，听懂了吗，而你今天把它弄得太过恶心——”  
“去把它洗干净，然后我会用我的方式告诉你它究竟属于谁。”

不要。  
山治抖得更厉害了，伊治松开他的脸，手指划过他的脸颊，转过身继续做自己的事。  
不要。  
海水再次上涌，周围仿佛没有灯光的黑夜，山治用力眨着眼睛，冰冷的海水像是暗色的帷幔，他再也站不稳一般跪在地上，他不敢看帷幔后的东西。

不想在继续了，真的受够了。  
从十六岁的深夜延续至今的噩梦，好冷，好疼，好模糊。  
像被六岁时的海洋一次一次淹没，不能呼吸。

真的太疼了，不想再继续了，放开我吧。  
拉伸至极致的身体，冰冷粘稠的黑暗，看不见尽头的海。

谁让他到现在都没有学会游泳呢？

-

而那把枪就在触手可及的尽头。

“你还在这做什么？”伊治的声音。  
山治甚至感受不到腹部伤口的疼痛了，他愣愣的看着伊治的脸，慢慢的说，“我这就去洗澡。”  
“不要让我等太久。”伊治说。

只要伸出手就能碰到那把枪。  
就在面前的桌子上放着，是鲁格P89式，伊治钟爱的款，维护得当，此时闪着冷刻的光。

是不是杀了他，我就解脱了？

这个念头一旦冒出，就像有了裂缝的城墙，疯狂滋长的芒草，它充斥着山治的大脑，让他没法思考任何别的问题。

帷幔后面是一个个痛苦的深夜，连挣扎都不被允许，他微张着嘴，无神的看着天花板。  
“废物仅有的用处。”伊治说，“只有我知道你真正的利用价值。”  
“父亲知道了，大概会更想让你死去吧。”

恶魔在笑，不同他白日里克制的冷笑，更像是茹毛饮血后餍足的笑意。

只要没有他，我就……  
杀了他吧，杀了他。  
只要拿起这把枪。  
杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他。

伊治已经穿好了睡袍，站在离他两步远的地方毫无防备。  
身体先于思维开始行动，他竟不知道自己残破的身体还能有这样的速度，等他的思维终于跟上了身体，他发现自己已经站在伊治的背后，左手勒着伊治的脖子，右手拿着伊治的P89，稳稳地指着他的后脑。

伊治动都没有动，手里还拿着刚刚倒好的红茶。  
“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
山治没有回答，他粗重的喘着气，腹部的伤口又开始疼痛。  
“你觉得你开了枪还能走出这个房间吗？”  
“那又有什么关系呢。”

我已经不在乎了。  
我真的已经，不想再疼了。

血液似乎已经流尽，黑暗彻底侵蚀他的瞳孔，在陷入黑暗的最后一秒，山治扣下了扳机。

-

醒来似乎是由于灯光太刺眼。  
睁开眼睛是熟悉的天花板，应该是杰尔马的治疗室，身体很温暖，没有疼痛，他想抬起手，却发现四肢无力，应该是被注射了麻药。  
暗红的胶管从他的手臂延伸至悬挂的血袋，山治微微抬起头，看到伊治站在床边。

他失败了。

这个认知让他几乎笑出了声，他咧开嘴角，却只能发出生锈齿轮般嘶哑的声音。

“这是我的血。”伊治说。  
山治闭上眼睛，“你在期待我感恩戴德吗？”

“这是我的身体。”伊治继续说。

“你知道你现在的发言多么幼稚可笑吗。”山治轻笑出声，身体的舒适让他整个人懒洋洋的，虽然他刚刚试图杀害杰尔马太子而且失败了，但是他已经不在乎接下来会发生什么了，还能有什么更糟糕的呢？

“昨晚的事是女仆做的，”伊治说，山治猛地睁大眼睛，“外系派来的间谍，特蕾莎，暗杀杰尔马继承人失败，并且误伤文斯莫克三子，现在已经被枪决了。”  
特蕾莎是伊治的女仆之一，脸上带着雀斑的可爱姑娘，山治曾看到她因为伊治的训斥在走廊偷偷哭泣。  
“你这个人渣——！！！”山治想要坐起来可是身体根本不听他的命令，它是那么的温暖舒适，然而它已经背叛了它的主人。

“是我做的！！是我开的枪！！我会和父亲说！！！”山治嘶哑的吼道，接着开始猛烈的干咳，他终于感受到腹腔的疼痛，这让他仰躺在床上粗重的喘息。  
“已经晚了，她已经死了。”伊治俯下身，像是在仔细观察山治的反应，“因为你。”

山治的瞳孔骤然放大，他难以置信的看着伊治。  
“都是因为你看不清自己的定位，妄图反抗，才造成这位女士悲惨的死亡，”伊治甚至用了山治经常用到的词汇，“一位lady因你而死，下一个是谁呢？”  
“是你的女仆？是和你交好的黑市医生？”  
“还是那个……你出逃三年收留你的餐厅？”

他们连罗都知道了。  
山治瘫软在床上，顶棚的灯光让他感到眩晕，他感觉眼睛刺痛，却流不出眼泪。

伊治看起来很满意山治的反应，他伸出手仔细剥开山治腹部的绷带，露出精心处理过了伤口。  
“多骇人的伤口啊，你还真是废物，让属于我的身体收到这么粗暴的对待。”  
“不过没关系，反正也留不下任何疤痕。”

指尖探入伤口摸索，麻药终于无法抵御彻底侵入内部的伤害，山治紧紧咬住牙，血液顺着苍白但伤痕累累的皮肤流下。

多么完美的，任人使用的身体啊。  
留不下疤痕，已经被调教的足够敏感，连鲜血和伤口都能成为点缀其上的色情因素。  
连身体都已经背叛了他，他早就什么都不剩了。

伊治拿出白色的手帕擦拭脏掉的指尖，“你会得到你应有的惩罚的。”

山治苦笑出声，随着伊治走出医疗室，一滴眼泪终于顺着左眼的眼角流进了头发。

-

记得三年前，罗帮他包扎好伤口。  
“你的右眼我可以想办法帮你治好。”罗指着他冰蓝色的假眼说，山治挡开他的手，“不需要，杀手有一只眼睛瞄准就够了。”  
他永远不想承认他曾用一只眼睛换了他此时想杀死的人的性命。

“再说我也没有需要两只眼睛去看的未来了。”

-

“你又是何苦？他又不会感谢你。”  
伊治走出医疗室，看到了抱着双臂靠在墙边的尼治。  
“不管是你费尽心思伪造现场，替他挡下来父亲的责罚，还是抽出过量的鲜血救他性命，他都不会感激你的。”  
伊治没有说话，转身向出口走去。他的脸色异样的苍白。  
尼治跟在后面，“喂！这个废物有什么好的，值得你这么做？父亲都已经彻底放弃他了！十六岁时还请求父亲将他交给你支配，别以为我不知道那一年抓回他后父亲分明想杀掉他！！”

肮脏的仓库，锋利的刀刃，抖得不行却依然挡在他面前的小小身躯。  
飞溅的鲜血，割断的绳索，枪声，尖叫，“你为什么救我？！！”  
“……因为你是我的哥哥啊。”

从纷乱的，独属二人的回忆中挣脱，伊治头也不回的走开了。

“你不需要知道，”伊治说，“因为他是我的东西。”

END


End file.
